Medical stents are generally known. One use for medical stents is to expand a body lumen, such as a blood vessel, which has contracted in diameter through, for example, the effects of lesions called atheroma or the occurrence of cancerous tumors. Atheroma refers to lesions within arteries that include plaque accumulations that can obstruct blood flow through the vessel. Over time, the plaque can increase in size and thickness and can eventually lead to clinically significant narrowing of the artery, or even complete occlusion. When expanded against the body lumen, which has contracted in diameter, the medical stents provide a tube-like support structure inside the body lumen. Stents, in combination with coverings, also can be used for the endovascular repair of aneurysms, an abnormal widening or ballooning of a portion of a body lumen which can be related to weakness in the wall of the body lumen. Various stent designs are known in the art. Stents typically are tubular, and are expandable or self-expand from a relatively small diameter to a larger diameter.